More Than Simple Sin
by MoonlightAddiction
Summary: A newly appointed Professor Sirius Black becomes involved with a scandal. A small, well written tale of forbidden love. Please Read and Review.


DISCLAIMER! I do not own Harry Potter nor am I affiliated with it/JK Rowling/WarnerBrothers in any way shape or form.  
  
PLEASE READ!! This story is a short, romantic, but terribly angsty story about forbidden love. It involves a made up student and a newly hired DADA teacher after he has his name cleared. Enjoy (  
  
More Than Simple Sin  
  
  
  
It was sin. Lies and deceit. They lived in the dark shadows of falsity and oh, how they longed to touch the light. But their love was forbidden so in the hidden corners they stayed. Condemned to eternity without the blessing of unearthly freedom. But it didn't matter.  
  
Such boundaries did not apply within this situation. It was more than that, more than petty law of universe. It was beneath them, as they ascended on highs of ecstasy, raising to heaven and further. Intoxicated with the sensations they brought each other. Every touch brought electricity - silky, loving, daring. A surge of adrenaline sloshed through their veins every time they walked into each other's sight. Two rogues in a world of orthodoxy. Perhaps they played themselves false by continuing the sordid affair. Clutching to rare, thin, and oh so breakable strands of hope that were never there in the first place. Invisible? Praying, wondering, for a miraculous answer. Night after night, they indulged within each other, hidden from the clutches of the world. They drank from each other in a pure entanglement of woe  
  
It was a hole they dug themselves, deeper each time, and the walls were too steep to climb from. But oh, how the walls blossomed with divine nature. For sure, trying to scramble up the walls would send the delicate, beautiful walls crumbling in on them, so they dared not try. Lack of will, certainly. Lack of devotion, never.  
  
Creeping quietly from the looming, mammoth castle, a hooded figure, as silently as possible, closed the behemoth mahogany entrance behind her and allowed her eyes to adjust to the dim lunar light. Full moon. Beneath the lowered raven colours, azure irises scintillated invitingly with the illuminating beams of argental diamond, until finally her eyes and a sea of boiling diamonds were not distinguishable from each other, except for fragile lashes framing the striking cerulean. The figure took off at a quick, soft run, her bare feet padding across the viridescent loam at flight speeds. Hastily, back in the dorms, she had bundled into her over cloak, the stygian material hanging in rippling folds from her slender outline, hiding her peachy flesh from the view of the world. If she was caught out of bed after hours, especially outside the protective walls of Hogwarts, she'd lose not less than a hundred points from Slytherin, and she couldn't afford to do that. It was enough that people seemed suspicious already.  
  
Once she had sunk enough behind the first hill leading to the lake, the girl slowed her pace, lowering the hood that had hidden her face from view, and exposing herself for what she was. A waterfall of luscious red hair cascaded out of it's confines, the rubiginous, bright copper shining with healthy beauty, identifying Felicity Williams a mile off. Obviously, it was not a natural colour but striking none the less, the captivating ember like burning fire atop her cranium. The tassels of inferno were perfectly straight and hung in long sheets of magma down her back to waver out at the small groove between her back and her hips. A blue eyed, scarlet vixen. Rose pink lips pursed and glancing back at the castle from time to time, she quickened her pace to reach the borders of the lake, gleaming, dark waters calling her. A small tracing of sand about the lapping chills muffled whatever noise she was previously making and there was silence.  
  
A small clearing between lengthy reeds was nestled about the opposite side of the lake and within it stood a tall dark frame, blackened to the prying eyes. He stood, watching the girl pad innocently along the thin patch of sand across the vast waters, watching her jog to shorten her time. He looked on quietly and drew no attention to himself, introspective. It brought him delight, peace, to watch her innocence, her genuine, unsullied nature, and though yes, she was fiery, more than a handful, he held inner pride at his tiny conquest - being the sole man alive able to tame her wild spirit. She had a short while to go before she reached him and unclasping the silver buckle on his chest, he let his robes fall, leaving him standing in simple, red boxer shorts and wife beater. Thank god for the warmer months. His tanned skin invited, flesh rippled in all the correct places, and folding his arms, his biceps expanded, showing off perfectly delectable arms and shoulders. He had messy raven hair which was tied in a short ponytail, and midnight eyes which pierced. And his name?  
  
His name was Sirius Black.  
  
Dangerous fornication between a student and a teacher. But you couldn't call it fornication any longer. Giving it a name seemed easier. Took the edge off. The sex held substance to it. It held longing, passion, desire, and most of all, unbridled, furious love. Of course it was the age that held objection. He was the later side of twenty-five. She, a young student, not even seventeen yet. But who ever said age was a restriction? And on the other hand, you had the forbidden student-teacher relationship. There was no getting past this hurdle, even if the age gap was toppled. And underneath it all it made them burn, cry out with painful stabs of sorrow.  
  
But tonight was just for them and there would be no dwelling. They would feast greedily upon each other's essence and devour each other whole.  
  
She had spotted him by now and broke into a run. It was a fairly odd matching, the stoic man with the spirited girl. But none the less.Her cloak streaming behind her, a banner, and her eyes teared up, crystalline saline pooling within the blue abysses. He gave a wry smile in the moonlight and opened his folded arms wide to welcome her into his grasp.  
  
Twenty feet.  
  
Ten feet.  
  
Two feet.  
  
Flesh on flesh collision and slamming into him, her arms encircled his neck, revelling in the powerful grasp that immediately circled her thin waist as she began to sob, chest wracked with heaving sobs. Her breasts rose and fell against his chest, her wine-red silk nightie pulled taught across the skin, and Sirius sought to soothe her, calm her weary nerves as he hushed her with shhs. "Don't worry. You're here now." A masculine hand stroked her back as he whispered comfortingly, and Felicity's only response was to gradually quiet her anguished sobs into nothingness. Though she was tall, she only levelled his shoulders, which was of great assistence in burying herself in his hold. Reaching down, his digits pryed her chin upwards so she was looking at him, inky eyes searching over the liquid stained cheeks and eyes. A sad little smile met him and leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers in a warm meshing, revelling as his tongue was allowed entrance without hesitation. She tasted salty.the aftermath of the bout of crying, obviously, but it wasn't unpleasant. It mingled with strawberries and the scent of her perfume and ensnared his senses. And after he had satisfied the nibbling starts of hunger he pulled back to glimpse the ravenous glint to her shimmering eyes. He had to look away. It concerned her that he did and her brow furrowed, the youth forcing him to look back as she twisted to follow his gaze. "What?" "Nothing." He replied, looking back to see her panic growing. He stopped her right there before she could jump to conclusions. "No...no.no one's caught on or anything.It's just." He paused, and gave her a terribly sad smile, "You're so unbelievably beautiful it's.painful." Incredulously she parted her lips and let his words sink in. It was painful? Unable to prevent it, she flushed a deep pink and moulded further to him, her words gentle and whispered. "I love you.so much." Her words stirred him and more forcefully this time, he bent to capture her mouth, the kiss full of unbridled passion. She danced her nymph-like fingers up and slid them through his hair, as physically close as possible as their tongues slid sensually against each other. His mouth teasingly left her lips and she gasped and tilted her neck sidewards to allow for better access as his teeth went nipping over the sensitive flesh of her collarbone and neck. The sprite groaned as he lightly began to suck and instantly her hands slid down to grasp at his narrow hips tightly. He broke contact, to her slight chagrin, but sunk to the glaucous terrain, the cool grass a nice welcome on his hot skin.  
  
Vagabond with Princess.how ironic.  
  
She descended to sit on his lap, wearing nothing but her spaghetti strap, burgundy satin nightdress and a pair of lacey panties. Straddling his torso, the material because taught and consequently slid, bunching around her hips to bare the creamy skin of her thigh and the dark blue of the lacey undergarment. No matter how many times they did this she still had flutters of embarrassment and in the lunar rays she blushed, darkening further when he smiled at the plain innocence she exuded. They were face to face and she kissed him hard, shivering when she felt the telltale hardening under her. An animalistic growl rumbled in his throat and he grabbed at the slippery soft fabric, pulling it over her head to expose her pallid skin and full breasts, pert nipples erect for the taking. Quickly, before he could sink his teeth into her chest, she pulled the glowing wifebeater over his head, artistic finger tips skating over the chiseled muscles of his chest to tweak the dark nipples. He grit his teeth against a pleasured groan and dipped his head, mouth claiming a pink bud as she arched into his warm tongue and gently scraping teeth. His hands could not remain idle for long and soon they were skating down to slide under the fabric, seeking beneath it with his skilled fingertips. He found what he was looking for obviously, because she let out a desperate moan and writhed to his delight, smirking. "Want more, little one?" She nodded through waves, and suddenly found herself on her back.  
  
He leant over her, propped up on his palms and cocked a brow, grinning. She shyly smiled back and reached down, stripping him of his boxers, fingertips caressing the silky head of his manhood. He buried his face in her warm neck as she began her slow, carefully precise torture and groaned as her palm ran from tip to base rhythmically. "You're driving me crazy." He softly whispered, and it was the girl's turn to giggle and smirk. "No more than you drive me."  
  
Shifting his hips, he batted her hand away and sighed as her palms settled upon his muscular back, nails raking gently over the tanned flesh. Settling between her legs, he locked eyes with her and watched for her silent consent. She gave it, not hesitating for a second, as she extended her long legs to wrap about his middle. Leaning forward, he crushed his mouth to hers so she couldn't make noise and plunged forward, filling her hot depths to the brim.  
  
She arched and moaned into his mouth, which was furiously raining kisses down, and slowly they began to move, picking up pace when he felt it nescessary. He teased her, taunted her, with thrusts that completed her. Consuming every last drop of her being. And finally, with a trecherous groan she came, muscular walls contracting about him as he too tumbled into the oblivion of bliss with her, firmly embedded within her depths. And at last, he lay back exhausted, propping her onto his chest so she lay ontop of him, though he remained inside her, for now. It was nice, she thought, that he didn't mind sleeping this way.and soon slumber claimed her.  
  
He watched her sleep quietly. Watched the moonlight glint off the firey red. Watched the lunar rays illuminate her skin ethereally. Watched as dawn began to break over the horizon.  
  
Sirius lay quiet, flaccid inside her, until finally, with gentle coaxing, he stirred her back to the land of the living. Sitting up, Felicity smiled.a beautiful, content smile.  
  
They dressed and quietly exited their private oasis. Their haven.  
  
Back to disaster.  
  
Creak went the doors.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Would you mind explaining, Professor Black, as to where you and Miss Williams have been?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well.there you have it ^_^ Please review, people. I need some feedback. I could make it into an actual series about how they came to fall in love and what happens after they're found out and all :D All depends on you guys.  
  
Ciao Bellas  
  
Megzie 


End file.
